Wolverine
Wolverine is a character from Marvel Comics. He starred in the sixth episode of Fatal Fiction, Freddy Krueger VS Wolverine, where he fought against Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street. History James Howlett was born in Alberta, Canada, in the late 1880s, as the son of wealthy farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett, though he was actually the illegitimate son of the Howlett's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. After a falling out, Thomas killed John right in front of young James, and in retaliation, he discovered he had retractable bone claws coming out of his fists and used them to kill Thomas, which was when he discovered the truth about him being his father. He fled with his childhood friend Rose and grew into adulthood with her and adopting the name "Logan", only to accidentally kill Rose by stabbing her with his bone claws. Logan discovered that he appeared to have some kind of healing abilities and decelerated ageing, as he managed to serve in both World Wars, even alongside Captain America. One day, he was discovered by a secret military program known as Weapon X who wanted to turn him into a living weapon, doing so by coating his skeleton with a nigh-indestructible metal alloy called Adamantium. The experiment was a success, proven as how Logan had given into his new-found animalistic instincts and slaughtered his way out of Weapon X. Now known as the Wolverine, a man named Charles Xavier discovered him and explained that he was a mutant, and that he was invited to join Xavier's mutant team known as the X-Men, which he accepted. Info Background * WOLVERINE (Real name: James Howlett) * Commonly referred to as Logan * Height of 5'3" * Over 100 years old * Has been a member of the Alpha Flight, X-Men, Avengers, etc * Adamantium skeleton with three claws on either hand * Born in Canada * Mutant with the power of accelerated healing and regeneration * Origin: The Incredible Hulk #180 (October 1974) * Usually portrayed by Steve Blum or Hugh Jackman Weapons * Highly enhanced sense (Most notably smell) * Immune to drugs, diseases, infections, etc * Can regenerate from only his skeleton * Level 9 mental barriers protect his mind * Entering a berserker rage gives him further resistance to physic assaults * Aging is slowed down due to his healing factor * Healing factor can block back traumatic memories * His mutant power adapts to more and more extreme injuries over the years * Claws are retractable Feats * Class 1 strength (Tosses around giant sharks and lifts huge dumpsters with one hand * Fast enough to evade machine gun bullets * Has survived several blows from World War Hulk, The Juggernaut, Colossus, and others * Surprisingly intelligent (Knows how to use many weapons, great pilot, experienced at using stealth, master of various languages and martial arts due to his expanded lifespan, etc) * Melee range * Adamantium skeleton grants him great striking strength * Ferocious anti-hero who is not against killing his opponents Weaknesses * Drowning could bypass his healing factor * Notable victim of the Worf Effect * Can still feel pain * Capable of being knocked out * Sometimes lets his animal instincts overwhelm him * Carbonadium weakens his healing factor * Metal skeleton is vulnerable to electricity and magnetism attacks Category:Combatants Category:Winner Category:Characters with claw weapons Category:Comic Book characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mascot